Guys Do It Better Than Girls
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Mark says guys can do it better, Derek wants to find out how. Er, it is set during Season 4 but there aren't any spoilers I don't think.
1. Guys Do It Better Than Girls

**Guys Do It Better Than Girls**

"So we're a couple now?" Derek asked, smirking slightly.

Mark snorted and choked on his drink laughing. He shook his head and glanced at Derek and his smirk before laughing again.

"It's what Haahn thinks." Derek said

"Yeah, apparently so. I wouldn't say we act like a couple though." Mark said, finally gathering his breath. "More like a bromance. A really strong bromance."

That earned a laugh from Derek who finished off his drink before standing up and asking Mark if he wanted another. The doctor nodded and titled his empty glass to indicate he'd have the same again. Derek slapped him on the shoulder and made his way to the bar, getting Joe's attention after a few minutes.

"Two more JD's and coke please Joe."

"Coming right up Doc." Joe called out before mixing up the drinks. As he brought them over Derek noticed Joe glancing over at Mark. "So, how's that hot tall hunk of man?"

Derek laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Joe was anything but subtle and his crush on Mark amused Derek to no end. Passing Joe money for the drinks he glanced back at Mark and just looked at him for a moment. He recognized a good looking guy, he'd never been interested in anything sexual with one not since college anyway where he had experimented with another guy but that had been a long time ago, when he saw one and he had to admit Mark was one of those guys. He had a handsome face, perfectly shaped and his eyes were a light shade of blue that sparkled when the light hit them. Then there was that body. In work Mark wore baggy scrubs but they couldn't hide the toned and muscular body that was hidden beneath them, his biceps in particular. Mark glanced over and saw Derek staring at him and gave him a smile. Derek's stomach fluttered a little so he shook his head, smiled back and turned to the bar and grabbed their drinks. Was he really thinking about his best friend eyes and his body?

They'd been drinking for a couple of hours now, nothing heavy just a few relaxing drinks after work although Derek was starting to feel the effects of them. He had a buzz on, a warm feeling of slight dizziness. Not too drunk, just happy and he put those thoughts down to the drink. Derek made his way back to the table and sat down, handing Mark the glass. Eyeing his friend, he sipped at his drink.

"Anyway, even if we were a couple, there'd be no sex."

Another snort, another laughter, another choke. Mark wiped at his lip and looked up at Derek.

"You gotta let me finish my drink before you say things like that. I'll ask the obvious question, why would there be no sex?"

"Well, it would be too weird. I mean, I could never do stuff with a guy."

"Hey don't knock it till you try it!" Mark told him taking another sip, eyes sparkling over the rim of the glass.

"Wait, what? You've done stuff with a guy?" A shocked Derek asked. He knew his friend slept around a lot but he'd just assumed it was with women. Mark had never told him about any of the guys.

"Yeah. Come on man I fuck anything that moves." Mark replied laughing some more.

"Well…yeah…but guys?"

"Sure. There's nothing wrong with it. I mean, sometimes I don't even do the fucking and I gotta tell ya, a lot of the times it is way more fun."

Derek, trying to focus on the latter part of that last sentence rather than the former, laughed. "How can it be more fun? A woman's…a woman!"

Mark nodded and took some more of his drink before replying. "That's true but guys do it better than girls."

Derek sat there staring at his friend as he drank some more. This was Mark. His best friend and now he was telling him he preferred guys to girls. There was nothing wrong with it; it was more shock than anything else. As he sipped his own drink curiosity got the better of him.

"How can guys do it better than girls?"

"I'm talking blowjobs here man."

"I figured. The question remains, how?"

Mark grabbed his glass and knocked back the rest of his drink. Derek watched as he took a deep breath. Mark's eyes, focusing on everything but him, flashed around the room. As he watched he saw a nervousness that was unnerving settle into those blue depths. Another deep breath along with eye contact and Mark answered with a question of his own.

"Do you want me to show you?"

Derek swallowed hard and stared at Mark. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging slightly open. His mind whirled with thoughts, doubts and conflicting ideas. Did his best friend really just ask, in a not so subtle way, if he wanted a blowjob? He felt shocked and this time it was his imagination that got the better of him. Mark, on his knees between Derek's spread legs. Just swallowing him down, mouth and hands sliding all over him, bringing him close, so close to orgas-

"Derek? Are you okay?"

Derek snapped back to reality to find Mark with one hand resting on his forearm, shaking him slightly. A shiver ran through him as he recalled the image and he was embarrassed to find that blood had now left his brain and headed south. Mark leaned in, once again looking uncharacteristically nervous, before shaking it off and lowering his voice so only Derek could hear him.

"Come on. I'm great at it. You can just lie there and let me work my magic. When I'm done you'll see how much better guys are." He smirked and slowly licked his lips. Imagination kicked in as Derek watched that wet muscle glide over those soft lips. That wet muscle was now licking it's way along his inner thigh, slowing closing in on where Derek needed attention. Before he could stop himself his mouth worked of it's own accord and finally answered Mark's question.

"Okay."

Silence for a moment as that word hung in the air; a look of shock on Mark's face was quickly veiled. Derek didn't even know why he'd said okay, he could have sworn that decision wasn't his. It had to be the Jack Daniels, definitely the Jack Daniels. It really wasn't the way Mark kept licking his lips or brushing his leg against Derek's under the table and it couldn't possibly have been that look of pure animalistic lust when Mark had spoken of going down on Derek. _Yep_, he told himself, _it's the JD_. As he was about to correct himself however his mouth, or rather the JD, took over and he heard himself say "Do you want to come back to my trailer?" _Good God_, he mentally smacked himself, _this is dirty and trashy already and I had to ask him back to my trailer? In that voice?_

Mark couldn't believe what was happening. The shock he felt was masked by his bravado of course but inside he never thought anything like this would ever happen. Not that they had even done anything yet, but for as long as he could remember he'd had an attraction to Derek. Everything about him turned him on and made him want him and he had to agree with the other doctors. McDreamy was definitely the right name for him. A deeper part of him knew that the attraction was something much, much more than that but those thoughts barely surfaced and when they did he pushed them away with either whiskey or sex. Deciding to ignore all of this and just see where the night took them. He stood up and moved around their table, never breaking eye contact with those blue eyes.

"Let's go then."

Derek nodded and downed the rest of his drink, took a steadying breath and stood up also. He rounded the table, waved to Joe and the both of them started to climb the stairs.

As they made their way for the door the drink and his own giddiness caused him to stumble. Mark reacted lightning quick, grabbing him before he could fall. The momentum, however, carried the both of them into the wall. Derek pressed against Mark. They stayed like that for a few moments before Derek looked up into Mark's eyes, blue meeting blue. Mark's hand slipped around to rest on Derek's lower back, his other hand slid up and pressed against Derek's cheek, the stubble rough against his palm. Derek almost pulled away, he'd never been this close to another man before and it scared him slightly. However the alcohol made him more pliant and there was that feeling in his chest and belly. His chest was tight, making it difficult to breath and his stomach felt empty. However the longer he stayed pressed up against this man the less scary it got and the more comfortable he felt. Mark was holding him steady, keeping him upright and Derek could feel the warmth from both his hands and it felt…._nice_.

He watched as Mark licked his lips once again and before he could stop himself he leaned upwards, trying to capture them but before he could make his own move Mark leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek's, soft and gentle. After holding them there for what felt an eternity he moved against Derek's mouth, pushing the kiss further. They both pulled back at the same time, breaths heavy and hearts thumping. Derek sighed, never breaking eye contact whilst he stole another kiss. As their lips moved their bodies pressed together Derek felt the strong muscle that was hidden beneath annoying clothes. He also felt Mark poking into his hip, a soft throb against the bone.

A laugh and a shout broke the little bubble they had created for themselves as they kissed. Turning Derek saw Joe standing there, empty beer glasses in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Get out of here and stop blocking the doorway with your manly kissing!" He told them before turning away. As Joe made his way down the stairs Derek could swear he heard Joe mutter something which sounded suspiciously like "knew those two wanted to fuck each other's brains out."

He chuckled and glanced back at Mark who was staring at him, his tongue back to swiping his lips. Derek caught himself before he went chasing after that tongue and grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look….really good." Mark told him, finishing lamely and with a shrug. Derek laughed as he realised that Mark was embarrassed and acting shy.

"Really good? Thanks, I guess. Well, this is a first, the great Mark Sloan, shy."

Mark's eyes widened, nervousness, intimidation, fear flashing in his eyes before he got himself under control. He sighed, looked away for a few moments before looking back at the doctor still in his arms, this time a smirk on his face and the usual mask up.

"Whatever. Are we gunna go back to yours so I can suck your dick or not?" He asked, lowering his eyes to Derek's crotch before bringing his eyes slowly back up. Derek felt a shiver of excitement race down his spine and into his crotch. He almost groaned at the look in Mark's eyes and his words. At this point Derek knew there would be more than blowjobs happening tonight. Excitement, nervousness and plain lust wrestled about in his belly. Deciding to ignore all of them he nodded before turning and walking out the door, feeling Mark close behind him. They quickly hailed a taxi and Derek gave the directions to the driver. The conversation was somehow kept light with both of them discussing the only thing that came easily and quickly to their minds. Medicine. Derek rambled on about the breakthroughs in neurosurgery whilst Mark recounted tales of life in Plastics. All too soon they arrived at Derek's, splitting the fare between them and climbing out the cab. Rain was starting to fall so they raced for the trailer. Thankfully Derek got the door open quickly and they rushed inside, slamming the door shut against the strong wind and rain, blocking everything out. Their eyes met for a few moments but an understanding passed between them in those precious seconds. It was just the two of them. Nature, work, people, the rest of the world, all of it was blocked out and it was just the two of them. Nobody else. Nobody to bother them, annoy them or get in their way. In those seconds, Derek found that he liked it just fine. Mark, however, realised that this was all he had wanted and this he didn't mind accepting.

This was the moment where they could jump each other, mouths locking on to the other, their clothes discarded and the bed quickly claimed. Or they could go slow and slide into it, not rushing anything. Both of them yearned for the former option but founded themselves leaning towards the latter. Both men knew this would be different than casual sex, the feeling between them was overwhelming and deciding not to rush into anything they broke eye contact.

"Nice place you've got here." Mark said, glancing around at everything but Derek who laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. You know, if you like small spaces." Derek's imagination kicked into gear and this time the image that appeared was him and Mark, naked and pressed together, enclosed walls pressed up against them as they kissed. Mark's hands ran through his hair as Derek's rested on Mark's chest. _Stop it!_ Derek told himself. _This is getting ridiculous! Now stop it!_

Shaking himself from the images his brain felt the need to torture him with Derek turned to Mark. "Do you want a beer? I've got a couple of cold ones in the fridge. I know we had a lot at the bar but, you know..."

"You need a little Dutch courage?" Mark asked as he turned back to Derek, who started to fluster. "I'm kidding, but yeah, I could go for a beer."

As Derek fetched their bottles Mark sat on the small couch to the right of the front door. He looked around and had to smile to himself. Normally he'd be the one with the huge hotel room or giant house. Never satisfied unless grand was used in the description. But this trailer, this was nice. Cosy too. The lighting was soft, not too bright or harsh but bringing warmth to the room. Then there were the personal affects that gave the trailer personality, Derek's personality to be exact. It felt like…home. 

He sighed and shook his head, knowing all too well that he was thinking way too far ahead. This wasn't his home; it'd never be his home. Tonight, well tonight was about Derek and bringing pleasure to his friend. It was nothing more, nothing less than that. The lie would have been convincing had Mark not remembered how Derek had looked at him after their first kiss at the bar. He shoved all thoughts away as Derek passed him his beer and then sat down in the dining chair across from him.

They sipped their beers, neither one speaking, both of them working up the courage to start. The beer itself was cold and refreshing so Derek tried focusing on that, however he almost choked when Mark's tongue slipped out once again and slide over his bottom lip. Gliding gently to the other side before disappearing into his mouth again. Derek watched as his eyes traveled downwards and stopped at Derek's crotch. Another swipe of that tongue had Derek breathing and throbbing hard. Mark grinned and sipped more of his beer before setting it down on the table. His heavy coat was quickly lost as he tugged it from his body, he noticed that Derek had discarded his coat too although when that happened he couldn't remember. Before either of them said anything Mark slipped off the couch onto his knees and shuffled forwards towards Derek. His hands slid over Derek's knees, clad in blue jeans and pushed them apart, spreading those legs and allowing him to get closer to Derek. With one hand he reached upwards, grazing his fingers over Derek's cheek before moving past that and burying his digits in that thick black hair. He tugged Derek's head forwards whilst pushing his neck up to meet him.

Their lips touched and time seemed to stand still. For a second or two both their plump lips just pressed against the other but then Mark's tongue made another appearance and swiped over Derek's upper lip. A sharp inhale from the other man and Mark took it as his cue. Forcing his tongue into the neurosurgeon's mouth and finally getting a full taste of just Derek. A fight for dominance with their tongues began but was quickly lost by Derek who gracefully admitted defeat this time and let Mark take over his mouth. Somewhere along the way he'd placed his bottle down, leaving both hands free. Putting them to use he placed one onto Mark's shoulder, holding on through this earth shattering kiss whilst the other came up and cupped his jaw. Breathing became difficult for the both of them as passion and lust took over but neither cared. At this moment they were naked and raw, kissing with such intensity that both doctor's were surprised flames weren't gathering around them. Lips smashed together, one tongue stroked the other, teeth clashed and all the while sweat was pouring from the both of them.

A strong hand massaged Derek's thigh as his mouth was devoured. Mark's tongue dominating his own and exploring his mouth. He moaned as the hand moved upwards and grabbed his throbbing erection through his jeans, palming and massaging in ways that had him groaning and crying out into Mark's mouth. Their lips moved together, hot and wet. His own hand slid up and into Mark's hair as the doctor left his lips and moved along his jaw, light kisses and nips.

"You want me down there Derek?" Mark's voice rough as he whispered into Derek's ear, licking and nibbling at the lobe as he waited for a reply. His hand kept working Derek through his jeans, moving up and down in a quick rhythm.

"Yes." Derek answered in a breathless gasp.

"You want me to use my mouth?"

"Please."

"My tongue?"

'Fuck!"

"Swallow you down, make it feel amazing?"

"Jesus."

"You want me to make you come hard?"

"Oh God!"

"Want me to suck you like nobody has before?"

"I…I…"

"Say it. Say you want me to."

In a desperate voice, almost broken Derek cried out. "Mark. I want it. I want it so badly."

"Tell me." Mark demanded pulling back and staring at Derek's titled head.

"Want. Mark. I need…" Derek mumbled before bringing his head down and making eye contact with those blue eyes. He pushed his hand further through Mark's hair, right to the back of his head. There he tightened his grip and pushed downwards.

"Suck." Derek told him, his voice firmer and in control. A devilish grin appeared on Mark's face as he sank downwards, hands expertly undoing Derek's jeans without even looking. He moved both hands to Derek's waist and dragged the garments down, Derek's hips automatically lifting up. Muscular thighs and dark hair leading into tight underwear was revealed. Mark's lust filled eyes roamed the sight before him, hands sliding up from Derek's ankles, over his calves and up his thighs before pushing against them to spread Derek further. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up over the thick outline of Derek's cock, hearing the slight moan as he left a wet trail. As his tongue slipped back down he breathed in deeply, relishing the musky scent that was nothing but Derek. Fucking _Derek. _A hot scent that was all man and lust filled his nose and caused his own cock to throb almost painfully. He lost control slightly and began kissing and licking and sucking at the bulge in front of him, tongue working hard to bring pleasure to Derek.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Wanting to taste Derek and feel him in his mouth he ripped down the underwear, dragging it all the way to Derek's ankles as he swallowed down the hard length. He deepthroated immediately, knowing what it would do to him and the reaction he wanted was the reaction he got. Derek arched into him, pushing himself further down the doctor's throat and crying out his name. Pulling back Mark swirled his tongue around the head, keeping the pleasure going. He soon swallowed all of Derek down again, his nose practically buried in the coarse black hair that held Derek's scent. A little sharp pain came from his head as Derek gripped him, holding on tightly. Slowly, ever so slowly he pulled back, bringing his head all the way to the tip before slowly, ever so slowly swallowing Derek once more.

"Ma….Mark you keep on doing that, I swear I'm gunna come." Derek whimpered. Mark smiled inwardly as again he slowly pulled back and then swallowed. "Fuck, your throat. Jesus your throat is so tight."

Before Derek could mutter anymore Mark took him to the tip and started sucking him properly. His head bobbed up and down, moving quickly, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked and sucked. Derek cried out again, squirming and clenching his hips. Unintelligible words flew from his mouth as Mark used his mouth and tongue to give him such pleasure he'd never felt before. Derek's hand still held firmly to Mark's head with the other now gripping the table. Derek was trying to hold on to something, anything that was solid and attached to the ground because right now he had no control. Control had been left behind the moment Mark kissed him for the third time, that tongue had driven rational out the fucking window and now here he was pumping his hips into the doctor's tight mouth, pushing it just that little further, literally fucking his mouth and making him gag.

Mark pulled back, gasping for breath. He was hot and sweaty and needed to get naked or at least shirtless _right now _otherwise he'd melt. He tugged at his t-shirt, feeling the fabric stick to his back. As he struggled with it another pair of hands joined his and ripped the t-shirt from his body. _Fine_, Mark thought, _if I'm shirtless then so are you_. He grabbed Derek's t-shirt and easily pulled it from his body, revealing the defined and hairy upper body of his friend. He couldn't stop the little gasp he gave as he took in the naked sight of the gorgeous man before him. He glanced at Derek and grinned before moving back to his cock. Before he could reach it however Derek's hands found his jaw and grabbed it, tilting his head upwards. They stared at each other for a few moments before Derek leaned down and kissed Mark. Their lips crashed together, tongues instantly wrestling. Another kiss that was so hot, so wet, so passionate.

Derek could taste himself in Mark's mouth, which only made the kiss more ferocious, and lust filled. He felt himself throb as Mark wrapped his hand around him. The tight vice slipped up and down, his own saliva easing the way. Derek whimpered into his mouth, biting Mark's lip. How long the kiss lasted Derek wasn't sure, minutes, hours, days who gave a fuck when he was being kissed like this? It felt so right, so beautiful and so perfect. Nobody, not Addison or Meredith had kissed him this way and for it now to come from a man, from his best friend. It sent his mind spinning but at this moment he went with it and didn't think of anything but that taste. He tasted amazing, like nothing Derek had ever tasted before and he wanted it to last forever. It didn't however, the need for oxygen and Mark's need to suck Derek more breaking the kiss. The doctor's head worked up and down, alternating between quick and rough sucks to long and slow, swallowing every inch.

Soon enough Mark became desperate, wanting to taste more of Derek and knowing he could bring the other man off at any time he pulled back and looked upwards.

"You close?"

"I've been close since you first took me into your mouth." Derek replied, gasping for breath and pushing his own sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Good. Where do you want it? 'Cos I know where I want it." Mark told him, a sly grin on his face.

"Wherever you want it Mark. It's all yours." Derek answered, his voice sounding utterly fucking _wrecked. _Mark almost groaned with how hard that voice made him feel then grinned as Derek's sentence registered. He dipped his head and started up again this time his hand adding to the pleasure. The tight grip of both his mouth and hand as he worked Derek's cock caused the man to squirm some more, his breaths and moans getting louder and louder until they finally became words.

"Mark…Oh God Mark I'm gunna come. I'm gunna…guh…" Derek cried out, his voice filling the trailer as his orgasm came hard and fast. His hand gripped Mark's head as he held on for dear life, the room spinning.

Mark felt Derek's cock throb and twitch before he released into his mouth. Each spurt flooded Mark's mouth with an exquisite taste. An individual taste that was all Derek, which he then gulped down greedily. There was so much he almost gagged but he just kept swallowing until it was all gone, every drop drained. He could feel Derek's thighs shaking under his hand as he came down from his high.

He slowly pulled back, letting Derek out of his mouth easily. He leaned back, hands resting on Derek's knee's as they both fought for their breath. Mark held his head down, relishing the taste in his mouth for as long as he could.

"Ma…Mark..I." A breathless voice whispered his name. His chest hitched and his stomach knotted as Derek said his name, knowing what was coming next. The '_Thanks. That was great. You can go now_.' response that he was so used to. He wasn't sure why he had expected anything different. Sure Derek was his best friend and the way they had kissed had made it seem like there was something more there but in the end he was a man and his friend. Nothing would change except maybe the occasional blowjob when Derek was drunk or horny enough for him.

"Mark. That was…"

Deciding to cut it short, not wanting to hear those words from Derek Mark stood up. "Yeah. Good. I'm just…I'm gunna…"

"Mark, you're not going anywhere." Derek told him, grabbing him by the wrists and holding him still before standing up too.

"What? I didn-"

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here tonight. With me." Derek answered before leaning in and kissing him. This kiss was soft and slow, lips moving gently against the other. Derek's hands sliding down into Mark's hands, their fingers threading together. Pulling back they simply stared at one another, the seconds quickly passing by.

"I want you to stay." Derek told Mark, squeezing his hands.

"I…Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, if you want me to, I'll stay."

"Good." Derek smiled softly

"Yeah, good."

"So…guys really can do it better than girls."

"I told you."

"Now, let me do it to you."


	2. Mine

**Mine**

Mark was stunned by Derek's words, his mind reeling with possibilities and consequences. Then there were the images; the dirty images that came to his mind as he pictured it. Derek on his knee's, eyes wide and looking up at him as he took him down into his throat. He choked a little before finally gaining his voice.

"Derek? You…want to?"

Derek stared at him for a few moments, smiling slightly before nodding his head and giving his hands another squeeze before they slipped out of Mark's palms and slowly made their way up his arms.

"Definitely. It felt so good, so amazing and you looked so beautiful sucking on me. I want do the same to you. I want to make you feel the same." He stated before leaning forwards and licking at Mark's neck. His hands reached those broad shoulders, massaging the knob of muscle and bone before moving downwards over Mark's expansive chest. Derek could feel the strong muscle hidden beneath the beautifully tanned skin.

He was as surprised as Mark by his desire to pleasure him in the same way. He'd never done it before, never felt the desire really. His experiences in college didn't stretch that far. Every once in awhile he and his roommate would end up drunk together and with one thing leading to another they'd find themselves in a bed kissing and grinding against each other before the guy would go down on him. Those sessions had always been quick, hot and dirty with the alcohol giving them a hazy feel and when they woke up in the morning, one curled against the other they'd pretend nothing happened and go back to being great friends. Everything forgotten until the next time.

As his hands continued their journey south and his lips continued their kissing he realised he didn't much care anymore. He wanted Mark, in every way he could and nothing would stop him. Derek wanted to touch and taste this man, wanted to feel him move underneath him, wanted to hear Mark cry out and groan. His hands slipped over the waistband of Mark's jeans, one hand moving around to cup his ass through the material whilst the other stroked over the bulge in his jeans. He smiled to himself as Mark gave a sharp intake at Derek's strong touch. One hand kneading, the other massaging and groping as his lips moved up Mark's neck to his jaw. Rough stubble grazed his lips as he kissed along that strong jaw before reaching Mark's chin. He gave a little laugh as Mark let out another heavy breath before capturing his lips and claiming them as his own. Mark wrapped his arms around Derek, letting his hands rest at the bottom of his back. Too soon they broke apart, Mark breathless and Derek smirking.

"So Mark, what would you like me to do?" Derek's voice soft and seductive.

"I…I…" Mark fumbled, it was amazing the way Derek affected him. He'd never been shy or nervous during sex, not with anyone. Yet one kiss from this other man and he was a wreck, almost shaking with excitement and fear.

"Come on, tell me." Derek told him before leaning in close to Mark's ear. His voice was now a whisper, rough but still seductive. "Tell me what you want."

Mark took a deep breath, gaining control of everything and let Derek know what he wanted.

"Suck me."

Derek signature smirk appeared once again before he gave a quick nod. He leaned in for another kiss, this one quick. There was the wet swipe of his tongue on Mark's lips before he moved to his neck and licked a slow, wet trail down. Derek slowly moved his way down Mark's chest, the toned muscle and tanned skin tasting delicious to him. His hand still worked roughly between Mark's legs, massaging the hard flesh he could feel bulging out. He kissed and licked his way downward, tongue lapping at the soft flesh. Sinking to his knees, he brought his hands around, running over them over the flat expanse of Mark's belly. Derek then wrestled with the jeans, finally undoing them and dragging them down Mark's legs which were covered in fine strawberry blonde hair. Derek lowered his head and kissed the muscular thighs that stood in front of him before moving upwards to the hard shape in the tight underwear. He took a deep breath and ran his tongue over it, smelling Mark and feeling him throb. Deciding to just go for it Derek pulled Mark's underwear down and released his cock. His eyes widened as he saw just how big Mark was, how thick and full his cock actually was. Doubts about it fitting into his mouth filled his mind but he ignored them and took hold of Mark at the base. A bead of precome gathered at the tip as he gently squeezed and he focused on it, not sure why but knowing he had to taste it.

"Derek, you…you don't have to if you don't want to." Mark told him, gently stroking his head.

"No. I want to. I really want to. I wish I could just swallow you down like you did to me but I can't yet." Derek told him, laughing quietly. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"Okay. Just take your time."

Derek nodded and looked back at Mark's cock. It was so big, yet he knew he could take it. Deciding to fuck taking his time Derek slipped the member into his mouth, swallowing almost half of it in one go. Mark gasped and arched above him. He smiled at the noise and movement and started sucking, pulling his head right back to the tip before plunging down again. He couldn't take all of him, couldn't deepthroat the way Mark did but he guessed by the moans, whimpers and hand gripping his hair that he was doing a good job. He carried on, head bobbing up and down, enjoying the feel and taste of the hot member in his mouth. _I could definitely get used to this_ he thought. As his mouth worked Mark's cock, his hand came up and tugged at his balls. He began massaging and rolling them with his graceful fingers, knowing he was doing something right when Mark's moans became louder. Derek recalled past experiences, remembering what felt good on him at the time and using those techniques now. Encouragements and moans led him on.

The taste was like nothing he'd had before; there was no way to describe it either. It was an individual taste that was all Mark. It filled his mouth as his tongue slipped back and forth over the thick shaft. The noises Mark was making were the exact ones he wanted to hear and this only encouraged him more. With each swallow he tried to take more of the man however his inexperience showed when he found he could only handle about three quarters of it. He didn't let this stop him however; he carried on sucking and stroking. The hot slurping noise filled his ears and, even though his own orgasm had been mere minutes ago he felt himself growing hard again. He lost himself in sucking Mark, not caring how long it was going to take only knowing that he was enjoying this more then he thought he would. He'd kneel here before the other doctor for however long it took if it meant he could keep this up. Just when he thought it couldn't get better Mark grabbed the back of his head and started thrusting his hips forward, forcing his cock just that little bit deeper. Derek groaned as his own hard cock throbbed between his legs, which in turn caused Mark to give a hot groan.

"Make me come Derek. So…close." Mark begged, a desperate pleading in his voice that turned Derek on more than anything else. Derek pushed himself further, making his motions faster, gripping tightly with both mouth and hand, using the same technique Mark had. Deciding to go for it he forced the hard cock down his throat, gagging but ignoring it. He was rewarded when Mark arched his back even more, pushing that extra inch down his throat. Holding him there Derek swallowed, trying to relax his throat and then realised that that action was giving great pleasure to Mark. He did it again, looking up into those blue depths that were staring down at him. Another swallow and he felt Mark's cock throb. Soon enough it got too much for Derek so he slowly pulled back till he was comfortable, getting his breath back but still sucking, knowing he was bringing Mark close to the edge.

"Jesus. SofuckingcloseDerek." Mark told him, stroking his head, hips thrusting slightly forwards into Derek's mouth. Their eyes stayed locked together, neither looking away. Derek's hand roughly massaged Mark's balls, squeezing them slightly. He remembered a technique that had been used on him a few years back and started humming, knowing it would send vibrations straight to Mark's head. He swiped and swirled his tongue all around the tip as he hummed and was rewarded when Mark cried out.

"Gunna. I. Come. De-Derek are you…swallow?" Mark tried asking, coherent sentences too difficult for him at this moment. He looked down and saw his cock buried halfway in Derek's mouth, his best friend. A man he'd secretly liked, maybe even loved, for too long now. He looked so beautiful, so fucking _whorish_ but in a hot and sexy way that Mark couldn't hold back any longer. Everything clenched, his thighs, both his hands that were tangled up in Derek's hair. The world itself seemed to clench and nothing mattered but Derek. That name flew from his mouth in a scream as he came. Blinding hot pleasure took over his whole body as he filled Derek's mouth.

He swallowed the hot come, enjoying the taste to his surprise. He hadn't actually intended to swallow but Mark's orgasm had surprised him and instinctively he took it all down although after a few moments he couldn't keep up, his mouth filling up and he pulled back. Mark's cock slipped out of his mouth, the last few spurts landing on Derek's cheeks, lips and chin.

Their heavy breathing filled the room, both men gasping and shaking. Mark's whole body shook, his legs quivering especially whilst Derek's chest heaved. Soon enough Mark gained his senses and opened his eyes, staring down at the man before him. He looked so hot and dirty, sweaty with that beautiful face covered in his come. Mark knelt down and stroked the sweat soaked hair that had fallen on to Derek's face away, he leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips, a hot and passionate kiss but gentle too. After holding the kisses for a while Mark brought his hands to Derek's jaw, cupping his face before lapping at his cheeks and chin, cleaning him up. Derek groaned as he felt Mark lick himself up, the idea so filthy it caused him to throb again. When he was clean Mark pulled back and stared at him for a couple of seconds before glancing down and smiling. Meeting Derek's eyes again he gave a little laugh.

"I guess someone likes sucking cock more than they thought huh?"

"Shut up." Derek told him, returning the smile.

"Come on, admit it. You loved it."

"Yeah, I did. It was…amazing." Derek said chuckling to himself, still surprised by how much he'd enjoyed it, by how much he wanted to do it again. "You taste…Jesus you tasted so good."

Mark laughed out loud, shaking his head. "I did huh? Well, you better get used to that taste. If you want to of course."

"Oh I want to. Definitely."

Mark stared at him for a few moments, his smile gone and his eyes sparkling. Derek felt some connection between the two of them growing stronger than ever before. Something was there between them, some unspoken words that Mark wanted to say but Derek knew he wasn't ready to. Deciding to leave it for the moment Derek leaned in and kissed those lips again, his hands stroking any part of Mark he could touch. When they pulled away from each other Mark was smiling again.

"You wanna go again? 'Cos it sure looks like you want to go again." He said, pulling his hand from Derek's face and wrapping it around his still throbbing cock. A small whimper flew from Derek's mouth as Mark's hand slipped loosely up and down the shaft, his thumb swiping on the head with each upward stroke.

Surprisingly Derek realised he could go again, although he thought they might have to take it a little slower than the first time.

"I can go again. I just…I think I'll have a heart attack if you suck me the way you sucked me before."

Mark laughed and stood up, stretching his legs before kicking his jeans and underwear off. His shoes and socks were also quickly lost before he turned and walked to the bed, glancing back at Derek as he did.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about another blowjob." He said, letting the suggestion linger. Derek stared after him, his eyes taking in the fine form walking away from him, that strong back and firm cheeks tempting him. Another throb caused him to groan quietly to himself.

"You want to…You want…" He stammered.

"I want you to fuck me." Mark told him, still looking over his shoulder at Derek whilst his hips swayed slightly. He'd wanted it from the beginning but knew he'd have to take it slowly, showing Derek how it could be between them but he couldn't hold out anymore. Derek was ready and it seemed all too willing to do it as Mark watched him stand up and walk over to him. He sighed as he felt Derek press against him, his hands resting on Mark's hips whilst the hard column of flesh pressed into his ass. Light kisses fluttered the back of his neck and along his shoulder blades; a shiver followed each kiss, running from the nape of his neck all the way down his spine.

"You really want this?" Derek asked quietly, his breath hot against Mark's skin.

"More than anything Derek." Mark told him, his voice just above a whisper, almost cutting off completely as Derek's hands slide from his hips to his belly and then up his chest. More kisses were placed on him as Derek pressed harder against his body.

"You'll have to talk me through it. I've never done this before remember."

"I know and I will. But first of all, where do you want me?"

Mark glanced over his shoulder, grinning. Derek laughed along and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Mark's. Their tongues slipped over and touched, one stroking the other. As they kissed Derek's hands moved all over Mark's body, exploring each muscle, every area. Soon his hands came round and he started groping Mark's cheeks, kneading them again with his strong fingers. Finally he pulled back and answered.

"The edge of the bed, on all fours."

"Good choice." Mark replied, moving into position. As he kneeled there he felt Derek's eyes on him, appraising each part of him he could see. Another shiver as Derek's hands slid over his back, massaging the muscles there and stroking him. His hands moved up to his shoulders before slowly moving back down to his ass. As Derek's hands reached there Mark arched his back, presenting as much of himself as he could.

"Have you got any lube?" Mark asked, eyes scanning both bedside cabinets in case a bottle had been left on the side.

"Let me check." Derek moved away from him and instantly Mark felt a little colder. Derek's body had been close enough to his own that he had been able to feel his body heat. He almost moaned at the loss of his touch too. Although when Derek moved over to the cabinet on the left to rifle through it Mark got a glimpse of him and his body and couldn't help but lick his lips. Soon enough Derek fished out a bottle and grinned at Mark before moving back behind him. That heat and those hands were back on him and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he was touched and stroked again.

"All right, so what do I do?" Derek asked. His voice was calm and intent. Mark knew that Derek was almost taking this like a lesson and that whatever he asked him to do, he'd do it with no complaint. He'd also remember each and every piece of information so that next time, if there _was_ a next time, he could do it without having Mark talk him through it. Mark smiled to himself, tempted to run through it as though this was an operation Derek had never done before. He chuckled as he realised it actually was a little like that.

"What are you laughing about?" Derek asked him, hands resting at the base of Mark's spine, his fingers absentmindedly stroking him.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. Okay, so you're going to need to prepare me. Grab the lube and apply some to your finger. After that, you want to insert your finger slowly in to me. Don't go too fast and use plenty of lube. " Mark instructed, feeling a little like an Attending teaching an intern. He shook his head, stifling a laugh, knowing Derek would only get worried if he heard him.

"Spread yourself." Derek told him, his voice low and rough. Mark jerked at the sound, his own cock twitching turned on just by the sound of that voice and the dirty instruction. He leaned forwards, turning his head to the side and resting it on the bed whilst he reached behind himself and spread his cheeks. A sharp gasp from Derek startled him.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Yeah,just…God you look so hot right now." Derek replied. Mark kneeled there for a few moments, letting the doctor admire him. Just as he was about to ask Derek if he was going to get started any time soon something cold stroked over his hole. He gasped and jumped before realising it was the lube and Derek's finger.

"Hey, are you alright?" Derek asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. S'just cold that's all, carry on."

He didn't jump the next time Derek touched him, knowing what was coming. Thankfully the lubricant was a little warmer from Derek's fingers. Mark sighed as the digit stroked over him, circling his entrance before pushing just the tip inside. More shivers chased each other down his spine as Derek's fingers slowly teased him. He'd pull the finger away, add more lube, circle around his hole a couple of times with a few hard swipes thrown in before he slowly pushed his finger inside, not all of it, just enough to make Mark moan. After that he pulled out and away, twisting his finger and curling it so it caught on the rim before doing it all again. Soon enough he was pushing his finger deeper and deeper inside, Mark's moans growing louder especially when he flexed the digit inside of him.

"You're ridiculously hot right now do you know that?" Derek asked him as he pulled his finger out and Mark had pushed back, not wanting the digit to leave him just yet.

"So I've heard." Mark replied, his own cock throbbing and hard again. He felt like a teenager, ready to come so soon after his last orgasm. Derek once again slipped a finger inside of him, this time not even going slowly. Mark's groans were cut off as Derek leaned over and captured his lips, the both of them moved against each other, Derek's body draped over Mark's. Derek pulled back and nibbled Mark's earlobe.

"You know, in a few minutes," Derek whispered to him. "I'm going to have you begging for me to fuck you properly." Mark's groan was low at the words, but became louder as Derek flexed and crooked his finger inside of him. "I'm going to have you moaning and moving and begging to be fucked." Mark panted and then grunted as Derek slipped a second finger into him. "I'm gunna make you say my name. Again. I'm gunna fuck you Mark, I'm gunna do you so hard you'll feel me for days." More flexing and stroking had Mark squirming, his own cock leaking onto the bed. "I'm going to fuck this tight hole and make it mine. Is that what you want? Huh?" Mark nodded, barely able to speak as Derek's fingers found his prostate and pressed against it. Derek stood back up and started up his teasing again, pulling his fingers out, stroking Mark's hole and then pushing them back in.

"Der…Derek, I….Ready. I'm ready for…you." Mark panted, just wanting the other man inside of him. The teasing was great, the teasing was fucking _amazing_. But he just wanted to feel Derek grab hold of him and push inside and take over. He wanted nothing more than that, nothing more than for Derek to fuck into him, talking in that rough voice he was using and just take him.

"What was that?" Derek asked, his voice smiling but there was still that dominating factor in there. He pushed the two fingers inside of Mark as deep as they would go, loving the way the other man arched his back even more and groaned. He flexed his fingers inside; building up a steady rhythm against Mark's prostate that he knew would drive him wild.

"I…I want…inside." Coherent sentences were once again impossible for Mark, yet he kept trying.

"Oh come on, you call that begging?"

"Fuck. I'm ready, you…want you to do me."

"That's a little better. Try again."

"Derek! Just…fuck."

"Try again."

"Come…come insi…come inside me Derek."

"Try again."

"Please." 

"Try again."

"Fuck…please! Fuck me, please Derek. Fuck me." Mark grunted as Derek's hands became a whirlwind inside him. His fingers moving over his insides so fast, his ass nothing but a huge knot of pleasure that coursed through his whole body.

"Good boy." Derek told him before removing his fingers. He heard Mark cry out at the loss and knew he didn't like it. "Keep yourself spread." Derek told him as he poured some more lubricant into his palm, this time rubbing it along his cock, which was throbbing painfully once again. He stared at Mark, stretched out and open for him and was mesmerized by the sight. He realised that if he wanted to he could come right there and then, just looking at the beautiful sight before him. A groan from Mark however told him this wasn't just about his orgasm but Mark's too and with that thought he lined himself up to Mark and slowly slipped into him. A quiet hiss from Mark stilled Derek's forward push, however the moment he stopped Mark groaned and started begging again. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he listened to those pleas. Pushing forwards again his hands instinctively slid to Mark's hips and held him steady. Soon enough he was fully inside, bottoming out with a groan from the both of them.

"OhGodyou'resobig!" Mark whimpered as Derek grunted. "OhGodyou'resotight!"

Gaining control of himself Derek held himself there for a few moments, enjoying the sensation and tightness but also knowing that he was still teasing the Hell out of Mark.

"Come on, fuck me already!" The man cried out, arching his back some more and peering over his shoulder. Derek just grinned at him, hands sliding up Mark's sides and then back down his spine. However Mark couldn't hold out, didn't want to wait anymore and so he started moving himself. First bringing his ass forwards before then pushing backwards, fucking himself on Derek's cock. More groans filled the small trailer as pleasurable waves crashed through both their bodies. Derek was hypnotized by Marks movements, more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. He stood and watched, his eyes wide as the man moved back and forth.

"Jesus…" He whispered as both the sight before him and the tight ring of muscle brought him intense pleasure. Finally realising how much control he had given over Derek grabbed hold of Mark's hips and stopped his movements.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Mark called, looking back over his shoulder again, this time grinning.

"I know you were. So was I. But I'm in control here." Derek told him, thrusting forwards once as deep as he felt he could go. "You're mine Mark and I'm going to take as long as I want to. I have you in this position and you're not going anywhere."

Mark groaned and wriggled his hips slightly, rubbing his inner walls against Derek's cock.

"You. Are. _Mine_. Understand?" Derek told him, his voice once again low and rough. Each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust that took Mark's breath away.

"Ye…Fuck yes Derek."

"Good." Derek said before beginning, his movements becoming regular and steady. Soon enough he'd built up a rhythm that had both of them crying out, his hands gripping those hips tightly. Mark's body shook beneath him as he slammed into that tight heat, the one that warmed him up and took over his whole body. He could barely keep his own eyes open, letting them close so he could take nothing but the pleasure in. However when they did open they focused on Mark, his skin shining with sweat, his muscles taut. It felt good, better than he'd expected, better than anything he'd felt. Mark was tighter and hotter than any woman he had had and he knew how to use his body. Whenever Derek thrust forward into him Mark pushed back, tightening his inner walls around him and bringing a groan or a cry from Derek. He could hear encouragements from the other man too, whispers and half formed sentences telling him, no begging him, for harder, faster, _more Goddami_t!

Derek obliged, giving everything he had to Mark but soon enough he wanted more. All he could see was the back of Mark's head and his back but he wanted more himself. He pulled back and out of Mark, both of them groaning at the loss.

"Der-"

"On your back. I want…get on your back. I want to see you. See you as I fuck you." Derek told him, breathless. Mark glanced over his shoulder, a devilish grin forming on his face before he flipped over and scooted down to the edge of the bed. He brought his legs up, spreading them in the air and opening up for Derek who didn't even bother with lube. He quickly spat into his hand rubbed it on himself and was back inside that tight hole before Mark was aware of what was happening. He cried out, loving the feeling of Derek moving inside him in this new position. It allowed him to go a little deeper whilst his prostate was constantly pressed on. Derek's hands slid up his legs and grabbed his ankles, spreading Mark's legs wider. A quick and hot rhythm was built up; Derek slamming into Mark whose whole body shook with the impact. Derek brought his hands down, one sliding up over Mark's body to cup his face, the other wrapping around his throbbing member and pumping for all he was worth. Mark slid one hand around Derek's, both of them jerking him off whilst the other reached up and stroked his chest and belly. Their eyes locked and didn't wander, blue meeting blue as their bodies rocked. A passionate intensity in their gaze made this more than sex, however right then neither could say exactly what it was. This wasn't just a random, one-night-only experience for either of them; this was going to continue into something much more. Whatever happened after this night, everything had changed. _For the better_, they both thought at the same time.

The heat in the trailer was intense, gathering around just the two of them; sweat pouring from their bodies whilst the slap of flesh echoed in the small space. The hot musky scent filled their noses and made the sex all that more primal. It was rough and hot, animalistic noises pouring from their mouths as they got closer and closer to the edge. Mark was the first to fall, his orgasm sudden and powerful. Derek's name fell from his lips a thousand times as his body was coated with his own come. Derek stuttered as Mark clenched around him, the tight heat forcing his orgasm and he shot deep into the other man, Mark's name expelled once in a harsh shout and he emptied himself. As they came together, theirs minds blanked together. They forgot where they were, nothing coherent until a couple of seconds later. Derek opened his eyes and found he'd collapsed onto Mark, their foreheads pressed against the other.

Their breaths were heavy, chests rising and falling. Mark's hand slid up into Derek's hair and, pulling his head back slightly, kissed him. Their mouths touching, lips moving gently, tongues touching every so often. After awhile Derek pulled back.

"That was…that…amazing." He sighed, remembering everything. Mark grinned at him, almost sheepishly it seemed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Derek replied before leaning forwards and giving him another quick kiss. He then stood up, letting his softened cock fall out of Mark. He grabbed a discarded towel and quickly cleaned himself up before handing it to Mark who wiped lube and come off his legs. Derek scrambled into bed, feeling the bitter cold bite at the drying sweat on his body. He saw Mark shiver as he wiped at his chest before turning around.

"I really did come back to Seattle for you you know." Mark announced, not quite meeting Derek's eyes. He sat there for a few moments watching Mark, not quite sure knowing what to say. After a few moments he realised he didn't need to say much, not some big speech about how he'd been aware of Mark's interest in him. He hadn't thought it went this deep but he was pleased it did. In the end he spoke the truth.

"I know."

Mark looked up, his eyes flickering to Derek's before looking away. "Do you really want me to stay?" he asked once again showing an uncharacteristic nervousness that wasn't anything like the Mark Sloan Derek knew. It was unnerving to say the least. Derek knew the confident, egotistical and arrogant man that everybody else knew but tonight he'd seen so much more. His answer didn't include words this time, simply throwing the covers back he smiled. He watched Mark, who stared at the invitation, hoping against hope he'd climb into the bed. This time Mark met his eyes and held them before climbing into the bed, his body close to Derek's, and pulling the covers over himself. Derek couldn't help but grin as he turned on his side and shuffled closer, his hand slipping over Mark's chest and resting above his heart. The thump, thump, thump of the strong muscle comforted him. Mark turned his head and they stared at each other, silence now filling the trailer, before both moved in and started up a gentle kiss that was all soft. After breaking the kiss Mark maneuvered his arm so it was wrapped around Derek's shoulders.

"So, is this…I mean, are we a couple now?" Mark asked, idly running his fingers through Derek's hair, grinning.

Derek laughed at the question, remembering how all of this had gotten started in the first place, before the seriousness of it hit him "I…don't know. Maybe. I just…"

"Meredith?" Mark questioned, the barest hint of a bitter tone in his voice. Derek sighed and nodded his head.

"I want to be sure before we start anything."

'Derek, we've already started something."

"I know, I know. I mean anything, serious. Just…give me some time."

"I won't wait forever." Mark boldly stated, swallowing down the nervous fear he felt whenever he talked seriously about this with Derek. However he couldn't help but look down and away.

Derek already knew who he was going to choose. It was simple really; he knew deep in his core that he wanted Mark and nobody else. He loved Meredith and always would but tonight had shown him how close and loving he and Mark could be together. No, he wouldn't wait forever either. It wasn't fair to any of them to hold out and keep it a secret for long. Reaching up he tilted Mark's chin up, the stubble tickling his fingers, and leaned forwards placing the gentlest kiss of the night on those soft lips. "You won't have to.

"Addison…Yeah. I loved her, like a friend. But, it sounds perverted but I was with her because I felt closer to you. I hated her too, a little. She'd been with you in a way I never could." Mark told him, before smiling slightly and turning to Derek "Well, never thought I would."


End file.
